Through the Caleidoscope
by blackpapillon
Summary: "Terima kasih." - Begitu banyak orang yang sudah kulihat. Dan dia pun mungkin sudah puluhan ribu kali kulihat. Tapi mungkin aku memang tak pernah menatapnya, sehingga tak pernah benar-benar menyadarinya. /oneshot/


_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_

**Through the Caleidoscope**

_blackpapillon

* * *

_

…

_Begitu banyak orang yang sudah kulihat. Dan dia pun mungkin sudah puluhan ribu kali kulihat._

_Tapi mungkin aku memang tak pernah menatapnya, sehingga tak pernah benar-benar menyadarinya._

…

**"BUNGANYA** kuganti, ya?"

Mendengar suara itu, Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela rumah sakit. Sakura tersenyum sembari mengambil vas yang ada di nakas samping ranjangku.

"Hari ini di toko Ino ada bunga ini. Indah sekali, jadi aku membelinya agak banyak. Lihat, indah, kan?" Ia membuka bungkusan kertas di tangannya, memperlihatkan buket berisi kumpulan bunga berwarna kebiruan dan putih.

"Aa."

Dan seperti biasa, ia tersenyum manis, meskipun jawabanku hanya sependek itu. Lalu sekejap kemudian, bunga yang ada di vas pun berganti. Kemarin vas itu dihiasi bunga Aster putih dan merah semarak, dan kali ini warna biru yang lebih kalem menghiasi meja kecil itu. "Nah." Sakura bergumam kecil, tampak puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. "Apa kau sudah makan? Ibuku membeli banyak sekali apel. Karena itu kubawa sedikit ke sini."

Aku sudah hafal kebiasaannya setiap hari: muncul pukul sembilan, mengganti bunga di vas, bertanya apakah sudah sarapan atau belum, lalu duduk di samping ranjangku.

.

.

Setiap hari. Gadis itu datang setiap hari.

.

.

Semenjak aku siuman. Malahan, baru kemarin aku tahu dari seorang suster, ia datang setiap hari bahkan sebelum aku siuman. Saat aku masih tak sadarkan diri (suster bilang ia berusaha merahasiakannya dariku, tapi toh aku tahu juga pada akhirnya). Membuatku mengernyitkan kening, untuk apa dia datang setiap hari ketika tak ada orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Hanya diam dan menatap saja?

Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Bagiku, yang mengakui sendiri bahwa mungkin aku adalah orang paling egois sedunia.

Dan anehnya... aku tidak menolak. Sama sekali. Meskipun di sisi lain, aku memberi peringatan keras pada suster agar perempuan-perempuan berisik itu tidak menengok ke dalam dan tak usah mengambil hadiah-hadiah yang mereka kirimkan. Membiarkan kado-kado dan bunga itu bertumpuk begitu saja di ruang depan rumah sakit atau membagikannya pada siapa saja yang ada di sana. Hanya Sakura, Tsunade-shishou, beberapa shinobi, dan para suster saja perempuan yang pernah masuk ke ruanganku.

Heran?

Bahkan aku pun begitu.

.

.

* * *

**ANGIN** bertiup lewat jendela. Sayup-sayup dapat kudengar suara anak kecil yang berteriak-teriak di luar sana. Cuaca sudah lebih hangat dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Rasanya seperti baru saja melompati zona waktu—karena kemarin dulu rasanya angin masih bertiup kencang.

"Kau selalu datang."

Kulihat bola mata Sakura yang membulat. Mungkin heran karena tiba-tiba mendengarku bicara. Ah—memang aku bukan orang yang pandai bicara. Sering sekali, ada banyak pikiran yang ingin dibicarakan—namun selalu berakhir dengan sebaris atau dua baris kalimat saja. Dan seperti sekarang—begitu banyak pikiran yang tengah berseliweran di kepala, biarpun begitu yang keluar hanya begitu saja, dan sekejap aku melihat ekspresinya yang agak kaget.

"Ah, ya," gadis itu menanggapi diantara kegiatannya mengupas apel, "sekarang masih belum ada kegiatan apa-apa, dan aku bisa ke sini sebelum latihan dengan Tsunade-_shishou_." Ia terdiam sejenak—sejenak karena aku tahu masih ada yang mengganjal di benaknya. "…Apa kau tak suka aku kemari?"

Aku terdiam.

_Tidak, aku tidak benci kau ada di sini—aku tidak membencimu. Aku tidak, tidak membencimu—aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya kepadamu, tapi aku tak pernah merasa terganggu kau ada di sini._

_Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Kau membuatku tenang meskipun hanya tinggal aku sendiri, dank au tak pernah bosan datang meskipun aku hanya diam dan tak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan meskipun kemarin kau hampir terlukai olehku._

"Tidak," perlahan aku menggelengkan kepala, "aku—tak benci kau ada di sini."

_Karena aku tahu kau akan di sana, dengan sabar membuka lembar demi lembar hatiku perlahan-lahan agar aku sanggup menatapmu. Biarpun kau harus terluka berkali-kali._

"Sasuke-kun…"

.

.

_Berkali-kali…_

_._

_._

"Terima kasih."

Ekspresinya tampak terpana sesaat, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, perlahan menangkupkan tangannya yang terasa hangat ke tanganku.

.

.

_Terima kasih._

_Dan biarkan aku mencintaimu perlahan-lahan, agar rasa ini tak langsung lenyap menghilang ditelan angin._

_._

_.

* * *

_**fin

* * *

**

**AN **ini AT, yeah. Meskipun saya menulisnya tetap dengan setting dunia canon, dan waktunya mengambil saat Sasuke harus dirawat di rumah sakit, pasca pertarungan ngga pentingnya dengan Naruto. Ah, seandainya dia bilang terima kasihnya dengan cara seperti ini. Dan bukan sambil bikin Sakura pingsan trus masuk angin gara-gara tidur di luar semalaman. Dan Sasuke, kau sangat _corny_! Sangat _cheesy_! Sampai pengen saya tabok - siapa yang nulis, padahal? Heh? HEH?

_I love writing nonsense_. Karena itu harap maklum kalau fic ini terkesan sangat berantakan, haha. Dan kali ini saya menghadirkan sisi OOC—alias galau—versi Sasuke.

Sulit menulis kadang disebabkan karena terlalu membebani diri. Karena itu kali ini saya melepaskan beban untuk melanjutkan fic lain dan melepaskan emosi (lagi) dengan fic ini. Lagi suka nulis one-shots, nih. Itulah mengapa saya nggak pernah bisa mengabulkan request ._. Utang fic multichapter saja sering banget bikin saya stress U_U

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
